galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Togar
TOGAR Feline-Humanoid species, Upward / Coreward Sector. Alliances: None Techlevel: 7 Main / Homeworld: Togr Political System: Absolute Monarchy (Matriarchate) The Togar are an aggressive, feline-humanoid civilization native to the planet Togr, ruled by female Queens and a very influential and powerful priest caste. The Togar Empire extends over approximately 75 Solar Systems that are partially in the Upward and mostly in the Coreward Sector. Togar technology is considered barely TL 7 and usually unreliable and prone to breakdowns. The old Togar saying, "Maintenance gets worst the further away from the Palace" is due to the fact that manual labor is generally frowned upon and below a warrior's honor. Physical labor is done by those who are not fit to be warriors or slaves. Massive efforts of the last 15 dynasties to improve this condition has resulted in some advancements and better technology on the homeworld, but has yet to bear fruit on the fringes of the empire. Sports, especially hunting related activities, are the most important civil activity and takes priority over pretty much everything else. Togars are fierce warriors and male Warriors of lesser clans and families often leave their society to hire on as mercenaries with other civilizations. The Togar did not sign the Freespace treaty and there are many points of friction between the Union and the Togar Empire. The fact that the Togar have not been invited to the Freespace Treaty Conference is a particularly sore point to the Togar. While there is no open war, skirmishes can occur. However since Union Space and Togar space do not have shared borders, these incidents are rare. The main points of dispute are the Togar habit of purchasing human slaves on the Freespace markets for hunting and food. Human flesh is considered a delicacy. Alex Enroe the III, CEO and President of Enroe Industries was captured and used as prey in a Royal Hunt, however he and a Union Marine (Roy Masters) turned the table and killed the hunters, and Alex Enroe became a personal friend of the Togar Queen and is the only Human allowed and welcome on Togr. His company does brisk business shipping Bacon and pork meat which is considered a delicacy by all Togar. A small Togar – Union Citizen Community exists on the Planet Felix. A community of 5000 Togar Union Citizen lives there. The main rival of the Togar are the Kartanians. The Togar originate from the world Togrr which is often called the Crown World is where the Queen resides. The Togar are a matriarchal society, but unlike the Saresii or the Sarans, it is a natural development and males are not oppressed or second classed. Males can hold all posts and ranks except queen. Marriage or similar partner concepts are unknown; the adult male Togar plays no role in the Togar Family. Males are only engaged in such matters during the NaNakrrr period when female Togars are in heat, which happens approximately 4 times a standard year. During this time females wear color coded sashes: *Yellow = in heat and available *Brown = in heat but chosen *Red =in heat. Do not approach Females that are in heat are subject to a violent rape like mating and more often than not, sashes are ignored. This is why female Togar (who are physically weaker than the males) often choose to have non-Togar body guards such as Oghar. Togar technology is considered somewhat simplistic and not always reliable. That stems from the culture's general tendency towards sloppiness. It is an old Togar saying: "The further away from the palace the worst it gets." Togar eat humans and import human flesh from wherever they can get it, as it is considered a great delicacy. For this reason they purchase thousands of slaves at the Freespace Slave market. (Also Saresii, Sarans, Pan Sarans and Holdians) This habit causes widespread hatred towards Togar in the Union and there are calls to eradicate the Togar very frequently. (See also: the Order of the Claw and the Society of Human Loving Togars) Togar are biologically mammals and have many humanoid traits. With little DNA – pattern adjustments, Togar and Humans are biologically compatible. A Togar male is on average 210 -214 cm tall and weighs 220-230 kilos, with a usual muscle to fat ration of 98-2. Togar are very fast, strong but don’t have the same endurance of humans. Togars are generally nocturnal and prefer to be active in twilight or night conditions. Category:Sentient Species